This research will systematically utilize genetic manipulation in experimental mice and rats for research on the biochemical mechanisms of alcohol preference and the effects of alcohol on behavior. Previous work by the present investigators and others has demonstrated the potential of this approach, in that strains of animals have already been shown to differ with respect to alcohol preference, duration of anesthetic sleep following administration of alcohol, levels of enzyme activity, and of biogenic amines relevant to alcohol metabolism, and other alcohol related traits. Building upon this foundation, the proposed study will integrate the alcohol research projects of four different laboratories at the University of Colorado in investigations of interrelationships among alcohol consumption, liver enzymes, brain biochemistry, brain physiology, and behavior.